Restraints
by Nagareboshi Star
Summary: When her eyes landed on him, she felt herself burning red; strange, unwanted emotions clogging her like demon's claws. She tried to restrain herself, but found the fight futile. His immaculate being was consuming her. She was falling. R&R MinaxKushi Oneshot


**Restraints**

She felt her torso twist back discomfortingly, doubling in as if hit by a train right into her abdomen.

Heat and colour burst into her face like thousands of shimmering bubbles, exploding into the mildest reds of this universe.

Her eyes sparkled a wolf-like grey, glowing in the darkness, expanding into incredible sizes as she consumed the sight in front of her.

Whilst her mind was tumbling with a mixture of insane thoughts, trying to understand what was going on with that crazy palpitating heart of hers, she had no choice but to nod meekly.

His striking, void-like azure eyes lulled hers to stay focused on him, hypnotized by his immaculate smile and perfect structure, as if moulded with exaggerated care.

His sunshine kissed hair glowed golden, silkily, giving the impression that Rumpelstiltskin himself had spun the strands into the admirable metal with utmost delicacy.

Kushina felt her heart melt at his contact, pouring down into her stomach like thick, fresh honey when his fingers smoothly ran above the roundness of her cheek in a tender way, indicating his worry for her.

She hoped he couldn't hear the outrageous speed of her blood-flow coursing through her veins, making them ready to burst at any given moment.

Minato made her feel so lightheaded and lost with a single simple gesture, it made her mad!

How _could_ she give in to such petite emotions in such a dire situation?

She was a kunoichi damn it! And not any kunoichi, either!

She was Uzumaki Kushina, the hot headed, loud-mouthed tomboy of Konoha Academy.

Any man giving her a wrong look got death glared before her fist subtly contacted with their jaw, making them never forget the sensation of breaking bone for the rest of their life.

Habanero had no mind for fear, no heart for love, no life to keep. She kept a well-refined reputation of being your worst nightmare on the way home with great pride.

She did not care about all the curses and rumours that flowed around because of her, all the mockery she received due to her hair.

Her _hair_.

She detested it.

It was a hellish long mane of maroon-tainted strands which glittered in every light, as if ready to sizzle and cackle and erupt into millions of fantastic flames which would compliment her attitude all the more.

Loathing the disgusting yet unique asset she had due to her heritage, Kushina did not mind the bullying she had to undergo day after day.

Not like she didn't take revenge, anyway.

Her face was the last you saw before a long time of darkness, until you awoke to terrible numbness and throbbing pains all over your body, seeing your very being in a clinical bed at Konoha hospital for a good reason.

"Take care of yourself, Kushina." He whispered smoothly before he turned, not with another heart-wrenching smile of his thrown at her from the corner of his lips.

His broad back faced her, then left, leaving the devastated girl alone in her mind-loss.

_Kushina_.

When had they become personal? She could not tell.

But it wasn't helping her blush at the tinniest, it only made it grow and grow like a fungus.

How _dare_ he compliment her being, when she so much tried to guard herself from any personal, more intimate contact?

Only recently she had rejected any kind invitation by her classmate Mikoto to "train together and get something to eat afterwards, having a nice chat".

Her dark, greyish eyes caused every normal human being to search for safety at her sight, and yet _he _decides to play the great star and hero of Konoha by rescuing her and doing as much as _appreciation_ _her hair!_

Those terrible gingery strands of blood. They made her a devil in appearance and a victim of pranks for _everyone to laugh at. _

Not one man would take so much as a second glance, albeit knowing what she was like or not.

Who cared about her anyway? Who _cares_? _Who_ for God damn sake?

So what _right_ did the blonde call upon himself to act so intimately with her? Who gave him the authority to clog her mind with his image and drive her into insanity because of his existence?

"_Namikaze Minato! Urgh!"_

_How dare he make her appreciate her own hair!?_

Her teeth grinded viciously against each other, her nose crinkled with anger, her eyes glowered, eyebrows knitted, fists tightening painfully.

Kushina was completely oblivious to the fact that she stood in front of her apartment at fading daylight, yet still for everyone to see and twist their head in confusion at her antics.

"_He! How dare he...!"_

Being all show off! Being all incredible and super talented and knowing the most amazing jutsus and techniques without much thought and practice!

And she trained day and night, and fought and fought and fought!

Even so, she stood in his shadow, like a dying daisy behind a grand palace.

All she ever desired, all she ever wanted; fame, glory, attention, _acknowledgement_ – he received it with every fibre of everyone's beings!

Yet _she!?_ No, she was just some bad joke at the back of the line.

The one everyone would always laugh about all day long.

But still...

He had turned around, and looked at her, and he had followed her, and he had cared.

He had come.

He saved her.

He complimented her, insisting on taking her to Konoha hospital and staying by her side.

She stayed mute all the time.

Suddenly the blonde would come and walk her home. He would small talk, show off with his immense knowledge and wisdom, and then leave her before her door-step once he was assured she'd be safe.

Was _he_ being the moth admiring the fire, or was it _her_?

She could not tell logically.

But no!

_No_!

The red haired devil could not give in to feelings!

_Not yet_!

She had to become Hokage, had to kick everyone's ass, had to show what metal she was made of.

Why was he trying to make that so incredibly impossible?

Could he not leave her in peace? Did he really have to make her curse out loud in the middle of the night, crying in her fury as she tried to snuff out his burning visage from her mind?

Why was he the haunting phantom of her blissful nightmares? How could she _ever_ escape this hell-path?

Thus, it was no wonder when the next day the red Hebanero didn't come to classes.

The teacher's explanation for her sudden absence?

She had high fever.

* * *

Minato's eyes widened fractionally as he got told about the reason's behind Kushina's absence.

_Fever_?

But she seemed so _fine_ the other day!

Alright, she seemed a little paler than usually, due to which he had asked if she was okay and she had nodded in response.

But why so suddenly? Nobody else at the academy was ill, it wasn't even flu-season!

Confusion consumed his thoughts and worry crept in sneakily, enveloping him rapidly with every second that passed.

The words of his teachers bounced off his consciousness afterwards. He had absolutely no head for the lectures, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate and act attentive.

Minato needed to find out what exactly was discontenting Kushina as to cause her such ill feeling.

He needed to try and help her.

Because he knew for a fact no one else would.

"_It's decided_" he concluded mentally with inner determination boiling up heatedly, _"I'll go check on Kushina tonight."_

* * *

The fire burst within her with such a preposterous heat that she clenched onto the bedsheets for her dear life.

The pain was unbearable, the sweat pearled neatly at her forehead, dripped with a sizzle on top of the cool stone floor as she rolled manically in her domain.

What was she going to do?

With every second she suffered more, it got increasingly intolerable.

Her heart pounded wildly, echoing inside her mind to a deafening degree.

Which was the reason she did not hear the silent rap at her front door, nor the croaking wood as said door opened and someone slipped inside.

Kushina's pulse throbbed at her temple.

Feet approached silently as they reached her room.

Her door, barely closed, swung open slowly.

The red-head's pants grew and grew, her sight turned all the more fuzzy, watery, her mind couldn't think anymore.

"Kushina..." a silent, soothing whisper fought it's way towards her hidden consciousness beggingly.

But she couldn't _see_!

Would the stranger not understand?

"Kushina..." There it was again!

So tender, so masculine. Like warming hot chocolate on a freezing winter's day.

Trying to focus her orbs on the unwanted guest, her vision blurred to a hazy image of gold and blue.

Gold and blue...

"S-Stop..."

Like a gush of fresh wind her eyes cleared and the image took on a solid, unmistakeable form.

"Kushina, don't worry, I'm here."

No.

_No..._

Could he not see _he _ was the cause for all her suffering?

He was worsening everything!

_Everything_!

The throbbing turned into a monstrous claw, tearing at her sanity.

"M-Mina..."

She couldn't utter his name. All power left her.

Once more did she have to admit defeat; she was weak and fragile and he saw her in her most embarrassing state repeatedly.

_Why!?_

Just as she thought she would burst and break, self-destructing, warmth wrapped around her lips.

A tickling, soft sensation, like a cure, a mantra to rescue her.

His lips were on hers.

The shock did not last long enough before pleasure took over.

He kissed her again.

His Fingers found rest on her boiling cheek and enveloped it coolingly, as if a wave of melting ice washed over her.

Everything left.

The stabbing feeling in her heart, the excruciating heat in her cheeks.

Her heart still pounded at a devastating speed, but was joined by millions of fluttering butterflies dashing off within her stomach.

"Be my girlfriend..." He murmured into her ear.

When the tears cornered the edge of her eyes and trickled down soothingly, her lips turned upwards.

She smiled.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that a yes?"

She nodded.

He smiled.

* * *

_**A/N: A little something I thought up after hearing inspirational music and reading some wonderful MinaKushi fics. Please review, it is greatly appreciated knowing what you think!**_


End file.
